Unglued plan
by Cutany Lumburg
Summary: Kishu is desperate:He really wants Ichigo to love him back. With the help of the mysterious girl,he is ready to accomplish everything in order to have his little kitty,but...will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

UNGLUED PLAN ch.1

The sun was shining above Ichigo's home.It was the beginning of the vacation and she already planned where she would go for the 2 months.Before going to the beach for vacation,she had to wait 1 week before going.And now was the first day of the one week.

Her mother tiptoed in and said:

-Wake up Ichigo.The sun is already in the sky.You don't wanna be late,do ya?

-LLLAAAATE!!!!No,she got quickly off bed.Why didn't my alarm ring!?!

She first went to take a bath, then dried her hair.She put her school clothes and took her bagpack.As she went downstairs,running, she took a muffin and popped it into her mouth. Suddenly, she stopped at the front steps.

-Wait a minute...If my alarm didn't ring that means that I do not have school today.

-That's right!said her father reading the news.I'm glad you did not go with these hair so...ugly.

He seemed very interested at what he read.He had his eyes wide open.Ichigo went upstairs and wore another outfit.She went back down and ate properly her breakfast.She sipped her hot coco and asked:

-You look worried dad.

-Oh really...yes...Look.They said:"A sertain creature with a unicorn horn steals jewelries evry night.It is impossible to catch this quick creature.People that have been stolen say that it has powers and some others don't."

-Whoah..this sure is scary.

-Its not all.They also took a photo of one of the mew mews.

Icchigo got up quickly and took severly the journal from her dad's hands.She saw Kisshu and herself in the picture.Of course transformed.She was relieved they didn't take a picture of her with her cat ears ans tail.

-I finished my breakfast.I'll go for a walk in the park.If you need anything mom...

-Sure, sure.Here'sthe list:  
CHOCOLATE(2 big packs) MILK(2 GALLONS)  
ORANGE JUICE (2 GALLONS )  
BAGELS ( 1 bag )  
TOASTS (2 PACKS )

-That's it ???asked Ichigo.

Normally in weekends,her mother alwas gave her a long list of things to buy.Today she was lucky.

-Yes,replied her mom.

-K!I'll go.Oh money.

Her dad gave her money to buy and she headed out.

She arrived with no difficulty and rested under the shade of a tree.She thaught for a moment and said quietly:

-Hmmm...My birthday is soon..Before I go to the beach..I'll invite the Mew mews of course.

-And me?

She looked up but saw no one.Then she located yellow eyes starring at her.Then the image came clearer...Yes.There was the shadow of Kisshu.

-And me?he repeated.

Thanx for reading.I'll try making a new story soon. 


	2. chapter 2

UNGLUED PLAN ch.2

-And you are the last one I'd invite!she screamed in rage.

-That's not nice kitty,said Kisshu calmly.If I'd have a chance to make a party, you'd be really the first one in my mind.

He tried touching her cheak but she severly bit him.He pulled his injured hand away and starred at it for a moment.Then he murmured:

-Hmm...You are more a garbage kitten than a cozy house one.

Ichigo was briething hard.

-You deserve it,bad boy.

This time he pushed her hard until she fell.She got quickly up and in the same time, had a kiss.She pulled herself away and kicked him in the stomach.

-Oops...I wanted to kick lower if you know what I mean.

He looked at her for 3 seconds then his whole body camouflaged and only yellow eyes remained. Then nothing at all.

-That's better...Next time I'll put his ass in an electric fan...So lets turn back to the chores.

She looked in her pockets but didn't find anything.She looked on the floor.Nothing in sight.

-It couldn't have gone so far...unless...KISSHUU!!!she screamed at middle voice.

Now what was she gonna do?Go back home and invent an excuse was the only way.So she went back home.

AT HOME

-Dad,said Ichigo when she came back,why aren't you at work?

No answer.

-Daaaaaad,she repieted,why aren't you at work?

-SHH,said Ichigo's mom,shhhh.

She made a sign of the finger so that Ichigo would come.

-Your father just noticed that the ring he was going to sell highest price was stolen.The cameras observed that the thief was the " mysterious girl" again.She even signed it.The drawing of her horn.

Ok,thaught Ichigo,this is getting freaky.Maybe the other girls will know about it somehow. Sure.

-Mom,I'll go to the restaurant before they open.I don't wanna be late.

She ran all the way to restaurant.All her bain needing information.She arrived to the finish line.She opened the door and turned on the light.

Ryou came in.

-Hi, Ichigo.You had a good day of sleep?he asked.

-Yeah, yeah, yeah.I just wanna ask you about the horn girl, or the "mysterious girl".

-Ah.I have heared of her, too.To be specific, the whole city has heared about her.She's popular.

-At that point of stealing jewelries, I understand.

-So you came to work?It's not open yet.And it's not your character of being early.

-No.For information about this girl.Maybe if we try to put her on the good side,she could be the sixth mew mew.

-Possible.

She walked around the restaurant for a moment.It would really be hard to convince this girl to be one of us,she thaught.

-But it will be hard,said Ryou.

-Sure it will.

At this very second, Little Na No Da came in.(Auther note:Little Na No DA is pudding.JUst for you not to be confused).

-Other Mew mews are coming,said little Na No Da.I want to talk about something very important.

-Me too,said Lettuce.

-Me three,added Zakouro-san.

-We'll talk about it later.Let's get to work,said Mint.

AT NIGHT ON A HIGH BUILDING

Kisshu looked down.There were poeple coming in and out of the jewelry store.Then everybody came out and the owner of the store closed it.An hour later,the "mysterious girl" slipped in like a shadow stole the WHOLE store in a blink of an eye.AS she went outside the store she saw the two yellow eyes looking at her.

She floted up the building and sat next to Kisshu.

-You look like you have a problem yellow eyes,she said.

Silence.

-You know...I'm a witch and I can realise your biggest wish of all.Everything you want.

-..Ok...In your words how can you make a person inlove of you?..

-With a love potion...

-And the ingrediants?

-Look...Kisshu...I will realise your wish.All you need is something she touched and the wisker of a cat.I perfectly know who she is.Just get these and she will love you.

She disapeared.THen Kisshu got out the chores she had in her pocket that he took from her.

-Half of the potion.All I need is the wisker of a cat,he said.Soon Ichigo's mine.

To be continued...

Thanx for reading this chapter and the first one.Don't forget to review if you like my story. 


	3. Chapter 3

UNGLUED PLAN ch.3

AT THE RESTAURANT

-Wow!Today was really a big work,said Little Na No Da.

-Let's return to what we all wanted to talk about,said Mint drinking politely her tea.

-Of the "mysterious girl"!everyone said in the same time.

-I'll start,said Ichigo.My, my, my.Huh.Everyone knows that my dad works in a company for making jewelries.So bla bla bla,he made a wonderful jewel and it has been stolen.

-How come she knows everything:when the jewel is made,and where.Just how come?asked Pudding rubbing her chin.

-Maybe her horn...wait,they said in the news that some poeple think she has powers.And with her powers,locates where and when the valuable object is made,said Ichigo.

-If we want to catch this thief,how are we going to know which jewelry she'd attack next? asked Lettuce.

-How about attracting her with a jewel, suggested Zakouro-san.

She looked at Mint,then everyone turned toward her.

-No!I won't sacrifice anything!refused Mint.

-Then we'll use the rainbow rock that we have,suggested Ryou.

-But if she knows we have it,then why didn't she come?asked Lettuce.

-She probobly is looking for a specific rock everytime.And 1 quetion:how are we going to get her interested in the rock?asked Mint.

-Yeah...but these creatures Pai, Taruto and Kisshu always searched what we searched in the same time,pointed Ichigo.

-Or maybe she is looking the things that we don't so she can have it first!exclamed Pudding.

-Could be true,said Mint heading to the bathroom.I'll change.It's getting late and I hate of not practicing my balerina dance.

And there was every girl nodding in agreement.Soon no one was in the dining room of the restaurant except Ryou.We'll think of this problem tommorrow, he thaught.He turned off the light and went to his room.

BACK AT KISSHU

-Damn it!I've looked every where but all cats I saw ran away!Damn.

He was lying near a stream and then had an idea.

-Why didn't I think of it in the first place?

He looked at the stream.

-Cat fish and cats are the same and it'll be esy to catch one because of the fish factory. They of course may have cat fish.Mmm...Kitty,here I come.

He headed toward the factory with excitement.To be true,he dashed there.

Arrived at the factory he slipped in the room of "new fish".It was a huge room with the kind of fish he needed.

-HEY!!!YOU THERE!!!GREEN HEADED BOY!HOW DID YOU COME HERE???!!shouted a guard in a blue suit.

-Sorry but we don't treat me like this.said Kisshu calmly.

In a blink of an eye he pushed the guard from far with only one finger.

-If you want your eyes popped out,it's ok for me,Kisshu said turning around and taking a fish.

He've never read a book of fishes.So a normal plan came to his mind.

-Guard!Come and lead me to the cat fishes please.

Without a word he bowed and hurried leading him to the cat fish's section.He gave him a fish and Kisshu simply took the wisker.And disepeared.

Ok that's all for today!Thanx for reading but remember the little stars next to ranbow rock and wisker?

the mew mews really have the rainbow rock.If you wanna see the episode just go to youtube or dailymotion.I don't remember which one.

Ok,I really don't know if cat fish have wiskers but if no,just pretend there are!

Thanx again bye. 


End file.
